Till Death Do Us Part
by thereversemirror
Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn’t love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange. This is my first fic, please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter I Signing Your Soul

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, and self-destruction**

**Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn't love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…want to though.**

**A/n: Sorry, but I won't be using much Japanese, only because it is too confusing to switch between languages. I will use it for some titles, but no phases while they are talking. Hope you enjoy reading**

* * *

"_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage_." Lao Tzu

**Chapter I: Signing Over Your Soul**

"_Congratulations your majesty!"_

"_May Shinou shine upon your marriage!"_

"_Best wishes your majesties!"_

"_You look beautiful Wolf!"_

_"Thank you everyone. I promise to make this marriage work," said the newly wed Wolfram with his arm around with his husband's. Husband…a word he wanted to hear for the longest time. Now his dream has finally…_

"What tripe," said the prince consort of Shin Makoku. It has been five years and some odd months and days since his marriage to King Yuri. Wolfram stared at the book in his hand, written by Anissina as a wedding present. A document of their "special day." He slammed the book shut, some pages tearing slightly from the sudden harshness.

If it were so special, he would see his husband more often. Yuri still traveled between worlds, tending to both his families. Well, he traveled between worlds so that he may study in one and care for his adopted daughter in the other. When he came from Earth he would bring her enormous amounts of presents and sometimes even take her back with him. With Wolfram's consent of course. After all, permission for Greta to go in between worlds is probably one of the very few things that the married couple ever talks about. Right now she was there with him, safe and happy, all that Wolfram could ever hope to wish for. All that his wishing could ever grant. His own happiness and want to be loved would have to come third, to Greta and Shin Makoku. What his kingdom didn't know was that Yuri still didn't love Wolfram, and probably never would.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Wolfram," started the young king. "I just-I…I-I can't…"_

"_I know Yuri," whispered the blond prince while staring at the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Wolfram silently cursed the weather for being sunnier than he felt. Yuri carefully moved closer to his fiancé and hugged him from behind. The two have grown close since they have met each other…but not nearly close enough._

"_I'll marry you Wolfram. If it would make you happy, I _will_ marry you."_

_Slowly the prince turned and wrapped his arms around Yuri. He looked into Yuri's eyes for just a moment to see if the man had been serious. After all, you can't accept a wimp to make such rash decisions. He placed his chin on Yuri's shoulder and let out a sigh._

"_Okay. Let's get married. But not for me, for the kingdom. From now on, everything I do will be for you…and everything you do will be for the good of _our_ kingdom."_

* * *

Wolfram shuffled through the papers on his desk. Greta's birthday was rapidly approaching and his little girl deserves no less than the best. Well, his daughter anyway. After all, it wouldn't be long before Greta was old enough to accept suitors. Oh what a travesty that would be, especially if she had her fathers' luck with marriage. Wolfram wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

After two hours of nothing but shifting through old books and writing letters to various people for attendance, Wolfram decided to take a break. He started coughing as he was exiting the room, but as it didn't seem serious he thought nothing of it.

As he walked down the hall the cough got worse. The prince stopped to grip a wall so that he remained standing. His vision was getting blurry and the cough would not let. Wolfram used whatever strength he had left to find a chair. After finding a bench outside in the courtyard, he calmly tried to stop his coughing for a few seconds so that he could ask a passing guard could get Gisela.

"Again, your grace?" Gisela asked in a very accusing tone. The blonde looked up through his bangs to glare at the physician. Now was not the time for jokes. The girl gave him her hand and helped him into a private room. She had him sit while she healed him. When Wolfram felt better, Gisela looked at him seriously.

"You know, this is the sixth time in four days I was called to help with this 'simple cough.' Now you tell me, your grace, what is wrong with those figures?"

"Do not patronize me Gisela." The prince sneered weakly, but was interrupted by a cough again.

"Wolfram!" screamed Gisela dropping all formalities. Again, she placed her hand on his chest and healed him. "You have been sick non-stop for about three months! Something is seriously wrong. I _beg _ofyou! Let me tell my father so that he may-!"

"No!" bellowed the prince so loud that he rattled the physician. "Your father must not know. If he knows he will undoubtedly tell my husband. Yuri must _never_ know."

The two were silent from that moment while they left the room. Wolfram continued to walk down the hallway, holding his breathe in just in case he would do something to cause worry. The girl watched her ruler struggle to become well, but couldn't bear to say anything to entice his anger. Instead she turned around and walked the opposed direction to clear her mind.

* * *

Night was falling and Wolfram was sitting at a desk, writing, in the study when he heard his daughter calling for him. With a small smile he rose from this chair and placed his quill down. He heard her being told that he was in the library and stood to await his customary hug. Greta burst through the library doors and ran to her second father to give him a well-deserved hug.

Slowly following her was her first father with lots of bags and boxes, filled with new clothes and shoes no doubt. Once relieved of the bags Yuri smiled at his husband. _He looks so much like the Maou now_, thought Wolfram to himself. Greta kissed Wolfram on the other cheek, only to leave briefly to find her uncles and grandmother. Yuri stepped closer to Wolfram and hugged him briefly as well. Wolfram kissed his husband on the cheek and showed him to a chair.

"I think I might be getting old Wolfram," said Yuri in is baritone voice. Clichéd as it may be, it sent shivers up Wolframs spine every time the Maou spoke. "I could barely keep up with her as she tore through the mall. I surprised I have some money left after what she bought. 50,000 yen _for shoes_! What is Earth coming to? I hope there aren't shoes in here that cost that much."

"There probably are, you wimp. At least she's happy and that's all we could ever hope for." The couple became quiet and all you could hear was the crackling of the embers in the fireplace.

Yuri stared at Wolfram intensely. Wolfram shied away from the gaze and sat down at his desk.

"You look tired," Yuri stated, his voice barely above a whisper. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't ask me again, I can care for myself. It is not your job to care for me."

"Wolfram…" With that the prince stood and was about to leave the room. "Wait!"

"Yes, Yuri-heika?"

"I-uh…just wanted to say…see you at dinner?" Yuri crossed his fingers behind his back. It had been ages since they had a "family" dinner.

"…Of course. Till then, your majesty." Wolfram closed his eyes from a moment to keep from crying and tightened his lips to keep from screaming.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to give you a taste of how I write. I am open to suggestions and criticisms. I know the story is very clichéd, but please give this a chance. This it my first try at writing a long series. I would love a beta if anyone were willing. '**


	2. Chapter II Sensation

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, and self-destruction**

**Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn't love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…want to though.**

**A/n: Thank you very much for your reviews. I am terribly sorry for the delay. I kept re-writing his chapter especially because I never like how the story line ends up. I am hoping to redo Chapter I just to fix grammatical and spelling mistakes. I would like to apologize again for taking so long. **

"Marriage is a matter of give and take, but so far I haven't been able to find anybody who'll take what I have to give." Cass Daley

Chapter II: Sensation 

Two maids clamored about Wolfram's room, trying to see what clothes he should wear to the dinner. There were no foreign ambassadors or any other people of great importance for the betterment of the kingdom. It was a family affair for those who lived in the castle. Former Demon Queen Cecilie had arrived a week prior to King Yuri and Princess Greta's return. Even Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff came home after her new suffrage campaign for women in the east. This banquet was held to welcome back those whom were missed most.

"Your majesty, might I suggest that you wear this green tunic instead of your normal blue one?" suggested one of the newer maids. "It would look most fetching on you. The tailor himself made it specifically for you months ago and you have yet to wear it. It matches with your eyes so beautifully. I dare say that you could even challenge your mother in beauty."

"Don't mind her your majesty," soothed another maid. "She's young and she doesn't know what she's saying."

Wolfram brushed the comment off and took out his blue tunic. The new maid blushed in her ignorance and bowed her head down. Wolfram walked toward a screen and signaled for the maids to leave. He finished dressing and sat down at his vanity to start on his hair. It had grown longer over the years that he had to brush it to keep it from tangling. Elizabeth visited him once and observation that his beauty almost surpassed hers with his almost feminine charm. Of course, Wolfram than didn't converse with her from quite the time and even refused a visit from her.

He finished fixing himself when he heard a knock on the door accompanied by a voice asking for him. The door was opened by one of the guards outside to reveal Gisela with a green glass bottle in her hand. She was also invited to the dinner, as she was the king's head advisor's daughter. Wolfram looked on her and saw how different she looked in a long, white gown and her hair styled with feathers. She almost looked attractive to the young prince.

"Do you know what rumors would form by you entering my private quarters Gisela?" Wolfram smirked as he let her into his room. She placed the bottle on the vanity and poured a glass of water from the pitcher next to it.

"No rumors that hadn't already formed from your frequent visits to my office these past months, my prince consort," she responded lightly. Gisela handed Wolfram two grey pills-like caplets, which she took from the bottles.

"What are these?"

"Medicines from the east. Anissina brought them to me. She said they help with coughs. It might help prevent you from confessing your secret to your husband."

"…Thank you." Wolfram gave the girl a sincere smile and took the pills wholeheartedly. The pair exited the room and made their way to the dinning room. It would be a long night ahead for the royal family and friends.

* * *

"So Yuri, how is school in your world?" asked Gunter mid-entrée. The feast had been going on for a while now seeing as they just finished two courses. Yuri himself was looking rather stuffed, but continued to eat out of politeness. The table was full of conversation from Lady Cheri's tall-tales of prefect romances gone awry to Lady Anissina's adventures with savage village of all men and even Greta's tales of Japan with their new fashion crazes.

"School is fine. I never expected it to be so expensive though. I really appreciate letting me use the kingdom's money for college. I'm just sorry it used so much."

Wolfram snickered while taking a bite of his dinner. "Use up all the money you want. I would rather have a poor kingdom and a smart ruler, than a dumb ruler and rich country. Wealth only lasts as long a the king can maintain it."

"Let's not talk about money manners!" exclaimed Lady Cecilie. "How about some music and dancing? Did you know I've learned this most fascinating dance from wonderful man I met while I went to port? Oh he looked so much like Conrad's father! So handsome and masculine! He had the most gorgeous smile and the largest-!"

"Mother!" called out Wolfram. "Your suggestion to dance was most excellent, wouldn't you say Yuri?"

"Um...sure. Why not? Can we get some music please?" Yuri asked a nearby guard to call for the musicians. A small band of three players set up in one corner of the room and the dinner table was cleared away. Cheri-sama stood and took her second son's hand to dance. Gisela asked her father to the floor, so he obliged. Even Gwendal, under threat of experimentation, graced the floor with Lady Anissina. Wolfram stood close to the wall and watched as his husband and daughter dance. He was alone.

Then he felt it. He felt a cough coming from his body about to come out. Even with the music, everyone could see him. He turned toward the wall and tried to softly let out the cough. Turning back, he faced turned pink from effort as he walked to the nearest guard.

"I'm tired. Please tell his majesty I shall retire to my quarters."

"Of course your highness. Do you need an escort? You seem rather flushed," the solider stated out of pure concern for his king's spouse. However, the look from Wolfram cut daggers through the poor solider.

"Are you insisting that I am fragile and in need of help?"

"No! No, sir! Just…you looked pale and…"

"A second ago you said I looked flushed, now pale? Just relay the message to his majesty and let me go to my bed."

"Yes, your majesty."

Wolfram walked as fast as he could to get far from earshot to the dinning hall. He let out a vicious cough and held the wall for assistance. He calmed himself with deep breaths, cursing Gisela for giving him medication that didn't work and Anissina for bringing said medication.

The young man power-walked to his room and stripped himself of his dinner clothes. He searched for his nightgown, but was only able to put on one of the shoulder straps. They fall off anyway his shoulders anyway. Wolfram wrapped himself in one of the blankets and let out another bout of coughs. He also felt like it was too cold and barked to the guards outside to get more blankets for him. For the reminder of the night, the young prince slept miserably.

* * *

The next morning Wolfram looked extremely dazed and fatigued. He entered the breakfast nook of the castle and sat down at the chair furthest from the window. Yuri, Gunter, and his brothers were already seated and eating. Yuri had finally learned to wake early due to his classes, a habit that Wolfram is grateful for.

Conrad looked up from his paper to see his younger brother and asked, "Are you all right, Wolfram?"

"I am fine brother. I just had a rough night."

"Where were you, Wolf?" inquired the great king. "You weren't in our room last night."

"I sent someone to tell you I was staying in my private quarters. I felt tired from the planning and paperwork I did earlier that day."

"You left a bit early. Greta wanted a dance with you, didn't you know?"

_But you didn't want to, so there is no use is there?_, thought Wolfram.

"I told you I was tired. I wouldn't have been able to make a good dance partner anyway. Now if you will excuse me. I have work to do."

"You didn't eat. Sit and have something."

"I'll send for some toast and jam to be brought to my office."

"But–!"

"Please Yuri," Wolfram whispered. "I am truly very drained and I would like to begin working now." Yuri looked at his husband and let him leave the room. Wolfram could still hear Yuri leaning over to ask his brothers what was wrong.

* * *

Wolfram enjoyed sitting his is office. It was a present given to him by Yuri for their third wedding anniversary. Yuri was secretly building it in the east wing of the castle for six months and unveiled it to Wolfram when they woke up. That was probably the most romantic gesture that Yuri had ever made (and will ever make) toward his husband.

Wolfram stood from his desk to shut the window. It was getting awfully cold inside the rather large office. The prince consort rubbed his hands and started a fire in the tiled fireplace. It was still too chilly. One would think that because he controlled fire he would be a lot warmer than he felt. He placed another log into the fireplace and lit it on fire. His magic was fine. What could possibly be the problem?

He sat back at his desk and signed some documents. He was again planning for Greta's birthday party. He vaguely wondered if she had any friends on earth that she would want to invite. The prince would have to ask his king later.

"I can't take this anymore," the firebrand whispered to himself. "It's much too cold. I'll do this in the library."

He took the documents with him, not noticing that he left a glass of water and toast on his desk from his husband.

* * *

Hours passed and Wolfram decided to call it a day. He went back to his office to quickly drop off the documents and locked the door as he left.

_Perhaps I'll join my husband tonight_, he thought.

He walked across the castle to his room and opened the door to find his husband changing. Wolfram didn't bother to turn his head or blush seeing that he had seen his husband's naked form before. Yuri however, even after five years, could never get rid of his slight bashfulness in front of others and hurriedly put his clothes on.

"Sorry I didn't knock," said Wolfram, trying not to laugh at his husband's embarrassment. Yuri weakly smiled and hid under the covers.

"N-no, I-it's okay," replied the young king. "I was just getting ready for bed. I thought that maybe you wanted to sleep in your room…not that I don't want you here, it's just I thought you might want to be alone again." Yuri saw the obvious frown on his husband's face and tried to amend the situation.

"Do you need help changing?" Wolfram smiled at this question and paused to think.

"You won't be scarred for life to see and _touch _another man's naked flesh, wimp?"

"Well, I sleep next to said naked flesh _and_ wash the back of said naked flesh. I think I can handle it."

"Just don't get jealous my skin is better than yours." Wolfram smirked and turned around to take off his clothes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Yuri giggled and went to the dresser. He took Wolfram's favorite nightdress out and bunched it to put over Wolfram's head. Wolfram undressed and turned to Yuri. He frowned again when he saw the gown.

"Can you get the warmer one out? It's a little nippy in here?" Now it was Yuri's turn to frown.

"Your sure you're okay? It's really hot in here. I was going to take off my shirt before going to sleep." Wolfram huffed and took the nightgown from Yuri. He stomped to the dresser and slipped into a warm nightgown. Yuri smiled slightly thinking if Wolfram had enough energy to still get angry with him he wasn't that ill.

Wolfram lied on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Yuri sat down on the bed and saw Wolfram curl tighter away from him. The Maoh smiled, took off his shirt to lie down and pulled what little of the covers he had over himself. He moved closer to Wolfram and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed Wolfram's cold shoulder and closed his eyes to sleep. Wolfram secretly grinned and placed his hand over Yuri's and used his free hand to put some of the covers over his king. Wolfram felt warm for the first time that day.

* * *

"And how long have you been feeling cold?" asked Gisela while checking Wolfram's throat. Yuri was out doing some delegation with some far off country and Wolfram decided to pay a visit to the infirmary.

"Just two days ago." Wolfram answered while he was being evaluated.

"Have you stopped coughing?" Wolfram was silent and dug into his pocket. He revealed a bloody handkerchief with his initials embroidered on the side. Gisela gasped at the sight and took the handkerchief from the prince. She looked closely at the cloth the looked like it was washed many times previously. The medic brought her head up to look at the prince and saw him crying. He was trying to stop himself from coughing.

"It's getting worse…"


	3. Chapter III Family

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, and self-destruction**

**Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn't love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…want to though.**

**A/n: Thank you very much for your reviews. I would like to apologize again for taking so long...again. I have a problem with procrastination. However since I'm on vacation I hope to finish this story before the end of summer. (Thanks for the chocolate sundae Darkspider ) Someone suggested that I show how that rest of the family is taking this, so here it is.**

"_All happy families resemble one another; every unhappy family is unhappy its own way own way_." Leo Tolstoy

**Chapter III: Family**

"His form is terrible," said Wolfram to no one in particular. He stood watching the soldiers train from his office window and was utterly appalled at what his soldiers were doing. One would think that he taught their commanding officers nothing at the rate they moved.

"You know you didn't have to quit being a soldier," said Konrart as he entered the room. He made his way to his younger brother's desk with a tray of tea and some pastries that he knew Wolfram would enjoy.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, commander. Besides, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training those pathetic excuses for soldiers of the 'great' Shin Makoku army?" Conrad merely chuckled at this comment and sat in the chair in front of Wolfram's desk. He set the tray carefully above some documents, careful not to bend the papers. The commander poured some tea for his brother and gestured for him to take his seat. Wolfram reluctantly followed his brother's orders, staring at what seemed to be a freshly baked chocolate-chip cookie.

"I am on my break. I thought that you might enjoy something to eat seeing that you didn't have any decent meal yesterday, nor today. I brought you some of the pastries that mother and Greta made just this morning, so you should eat it. They are actually quite delicious."

"Oh course they're delicious, my daughter made them." Wolfram quickly snatched a cookie from the tray a stuffed it into his mouth before Conrad could say anything more. Conrad smiled with the knowledge that his brother at least had some appetite in contrast to how the prince acted earlier. Then he took a serious look at his younger brother. Wolfram was paler than usual (which would be indeed _very_ pale) and skinnier than usual. The younger Mazoku also looked a lot more tired and sleepy for someone who is normally hard to calm down.

"Are you doing okay Wolfram? I heard from some of the soldiers that you haven't been feeling well and have been calling Gisela."

"Who told you that?! That is treachery or even heresy! It was the one from the dinner! Or maybe Gisela! Oh just you wait Gisela…" Wolfram stood and made a beeline for the door before Conrad stopped him. The young half Mazoku placed his arm in front of his brother and sharply turned the younger man around to face him.

"I will not tell you who told me. Besides, it is good that they told me so I can do something about it. Now I suggest you calm down and eat. If you can be this angry then that must mean you aren't as sick as I had thought earlier."

Instead of doing what he was told Wolfram scowled at his brother. He stomped over to the tray and handed it back to Conrad. He opened the door for the soldier and stared at the floor in anger.

"Leave my office now, commander or I will charge you with insubordination." Conrad sighed and left the office. He was about to walk down the hall when he stopped and turned around to say one last thing to his brother.

"Wolfram, please know that everyone is concerned about you. Yuri asked about you all day yesterday-"

"Yuri wouldn't understand. He's too young. Now please go."

"Please take care of yourself, your grace. There are people who care too much about you."

That didn't matter to Wolfram. For the one person that he wanted to care for him the most didn't care for him enough.

* * *

The sea of papers on Wolfram's desk slowly cleared up as time passed. It was only mid-afternoon so the young Prince Consort had enough time to take a small break. He started to feel a bit queasy and colder than usual so he decided to leave the comfort of his office once again to go to the normally warm library. To his surprise he finds his daughter there reading one of the many fairy tale books. 

"Didn't you tell me you were too old for fairy tales?" Wolfram called to his daughter. When Greta saw her second father she smiled and put her book down to leap into his arms. "Careful, now I'm getting old."

"You're not getting old, Wolfram-papa, you look exactly the same as when we met. Even though you let your hair grow. Are you going to cut it?" Greta dragged her father to the couch she was sitting on started to tug at his hair.

"Do you want me to cut it, princess?"

"No. I like it long. And don't call me princess you're my papa! Just because everyone else has to doesn't mean you have to too!"

"Alright…what should I call you then? Just Greta?"

"How about…daughter?" Wolfram smiled softly and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Don't worry. I already do. Now, I should let you back to your reading."

Greta leaned over the arm of the couch to get the book she had been reading. She then pressed the book into her father's hand. "Will you read it to me?"

"I thought you were too old for story time and too old for people to read to you?" Although Wolfram said this, he started flipping to the page were she left her bookmark.

"You can never get too old for story time or for people to read to you. You _can_, however, get too old for bedtime stories. I can fall asleep on my own thank you very much."

"Of course you can. Now let's see…_The beautiful, brilliant, and vivacious Lady Anissina tore through the jungle_…"

* * *

Before he even finished the book, the young princess fell asleep next to her father. The Prince picked up his daughter and put her in her bed to sleep. How Wolfram wished the Greta had been his blood daughter. How beautiful a child Yuri and him would have made (as if that could actually happen). The prince pulled the covers over the young girl and stepped outside her room. He asked one of the nearby maids to wake the princess before dinner commenced so that she wouldn't wake up hungry in the middle of the night. 

"Good night, daughter. No matter how old you grow; you will always be my little princess. Even when you reach the age when you look ages older than me," he softly whispered to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Wolfram started to feel cool again so he walked back to his office to fetch his cloak. He stayed in the little room for a while to let a cough subside before walking out again. Quite a good amount of time passed between him going into his office and his little cough that it had considerably darkened outside. The Mazoku figured that everyone was attending dinner or on his or her way to attend dinner, so he decided to go for a stroll through the castle grounds.

"_WOLF_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a certain Former Demon Queen. The Prince Consort instantly froze and was slammed with an onslaught of mammary glands.

"Mother…good…evening." Finally the rather sexy mother-of-three let her youngest get a breath of air.

"How are you this evening? Aren't you going to dinner? I was just on my way until I noticed your cloak billowing around the corner! So I had to see if my precious son would escort me to dinner." Wolfram pulled his hood up and the cloak tighter to his body.

"Actually, mother, I was planning on just going to sleep. I feel rather tired."

"Oh, Wolf! You're always tired! You left so early the night of the feast and I was hoping to dance with all of my sons! As an apology I want you to sit next to me during dinner."

"Mother, please I feel really sick." A small frown donned Cecile's face. Her son was slightly shivering and his teeth were clattering as he spoke. The former queen simply placed a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. She closed his cloak for him and turned him around. To a nearby soldier she asked that Wolfram be taken straight to his room.

"Thank you…mother." Albeit Wolfram called her mother twice prior, Cecile felt her heartstring twang when he called her mother that last time. She truly felt like a mother those few seconds watching her beloved son walk down the hall in pain. It took all her power and courage to turn around to walk to dinner and act as if nothing had happened in front of her sons other and granddaughter.

* * *

Wolfram tossed and turned that harsh night. His coughs were getting worse and his blood stained his expensive bed sheets. He also experienced his heartbeat become slower as the candlelight around him dimmed. The prince began to sweat and his breath became shallow. It wasn't until a hand touched the prince's forehead and smoothed his golden hair away. A kiss was placed there, the blankets were tucked underneath his chin and body, and his pillows were fluffed for comfort. Although he was still in pain, Wolfram felt, at least, a bit more comfortable than earlier. 

He heard footsteps walking around his room, but was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was. He figured as long as the person didn't kill him, he would be okay. What could be so dangerous about someone who kissed his forehead?

The footsteps eventually left his room. All the candles were blown out and a moist towel was left on his forehead. Wolfram's coughs had finally subsided.

* * *

When the prince awoke, the light coming from his windows shone on his face. The curtains weren't drawn on his windows or on his bed. After yawning a few times, the prince reluctantly stood from his bed and took the no long warm towel from his head. He turned around to see that his bedside table held a tray of all of his favorite breakfast items sitting next to what could have been a knitted stuffed toy mongoose. There was also a note attached to his bear. 

_Eat._

Wolfram decided to, for once, obey the note; feeling that if he didn't, something might happen to him. After eating a little, he turned the note around and read:

_It is a dog_. 

Dog? Oh, the stuffed animal. Wolfram took another look at the stuffed animal and certain that it was indeed a mongoose.

* * *

By the eve of the door a certain dark haired commander stood by the door and watched his youngest brother. He gave a very miniscule smile on his face and some of his wrinkles seemed to disappear for a second. After all, no matter how old Wolfram became, he would always be Gwendal von Voltaire's little prince. 


	4. Chapter IV Letters from a loved one

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, and self-destruction**

**Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn't love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…want to though…really badly. I need the money.**

**!PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N: Thank you very, very much for your reviews…again. I would like to say I am very surprised (but glad nonetheless) that everyone enjoyed Gwendal's part in my last chapter! Sorry for the wait. Another three or so chapters and this will be done. However, for the last chapter I decided to give you a treat. I will make 3 different endings. The first will be a happy ending, the second an angst ending (because I couldn't resist) and the original ending I had planned. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as much as I had the frustration of finding good chapter titles and quotes. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Sorry if this chapter is too short.**

"_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart._"_Washington Irving_

**Chapter IV: Letters from a loved one**

There was no one in the castle that would refute the fact that Gisela and Wolfram had a close relationship. Before Wolfram's marriage to the king, they were polite to one another due to etiquette and each other's stations. As time passed by, the two were often seen together quietly chatting or even just sitting enjoying each other's company. After all, it was Gisela that helped Wolfram overcome his choice to quit his position as a soldier and it was Wolfram that encouraged her to have a closer relationship with her adoptive father. Although, with both of their duties, they were quite busy, the two of them made sure to make time for the other.

However, after Wolfram had found out that Gisela told his brother, he couldn't help but be upset with her. He thought their friendship was strong enough to hold secrets, or even their doctor-patient relationship could help him keep his privacy. Hell, even his position, as Prince Consort should have been sufficient to ensure her trust. Still, she betrayed him.

"Please forgive me Wolfram I had to tell someone," begged the young medic. Wolfram and Gisela were in his office. He was blatantly ignoring his friend and continued preparing documents for his husband to sign upon his return. Gisela was getting close to going on her hands and knees to implore to her friend to accept her and her help.

Wolfram started to lightly cough while Gisela was mid plea. He quickly covered his mouth his handkerchief. Gisela knew what he was doing and all but ran to his side to help. The prince simply brushed her aside and moved to his window with his back to her. The woman frowned, but kept her distance just in case the stress caused by her aggravated the cough.

"Please leave Gisela. I have papers to finish," ordered Wolfram after calming himself and his cough.

"I won't press the matter now, Wolfram. But _please_. I beseech you ask my father or at least someone for help. There is only so much that I can do." After this short comment, Gisela turned around with one last look at her friend and left the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that when I care about someone they end up betraying me?"

* * *

"You look more like Shinou everyday did you know that?" Wolfram turned around to face the voice and saw the Great sage Murata standing here.

"Good afternoon to you too," Wolfram retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Can't I enjoy being outside here with you?" After Wolfram's scene with Gisela, he went to the gardens by his office to calm down. It was usually his place of solitude, but now a smirking sage was invading it. Besides, his office was too cold for him away, as it had been for that last few days.

The prince consort sat at the seat next to his new garden of Beautiful Wolframs, put in by none other than his loving daughter Greta only six months ago. They were starting to bloom brilliantly.

"I wanted to be alone." Instead of taking this hint, Murata opted to sit next to his ruler. Wolfram inched farther away from the sage until he sat at the edge of the seat.

"Well than just ignore me. I'm just catching up on my reading." Murata pulled out a rather thick book from underneath his cloak. Curiosity got a hold of Wolfram as he turned to see what Murata. It was useless anyway seeing that the book was in Yuri's Earth language and Wolfram could only understand a good twenty symbols (mostly he recognized his husband's name and along with Shin Makoku). Murata saw from the corner of his eye Wolfram looking at the novel and smirked. Just as planned.

". I asked Yuri to get it for me upon his return to Earth. The book's title is the _Heroides_ by this ancient writer Ovid. It's a collection of letters."

"Letters? Addressed to whom? Not you I would suspect seeing that you said yourself that he is ancient! Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Murata merely chuckled at the prince's confusion.

"They aren't _real_ letters. They are fictional letters written to and from legendary and mythological people." Wolfram became flushed at his mistake.

"What's so interesting about letters anyway?"

"Usually during this time most stories were written about battles, heroics, and glory. Ovid chose to write something else in these letters. He could have written letters from fathers to sons about war and fighting for one's home. He could have written letters from sons to fathers about being alongside them, as they are about to die. He could have written letters from legendary generals to their men to encourage them to fight. Instead, Ovid wrote letters from lovers to the ones they love."

"I never figured you, great sage, to read love stories."

"Oh, but these are so _interesting_! You should appreciate them. Here's a letter from Medea, a woman scorned by her cheating husband."

"I don't need to read a letter to understand how that feels. It's almost lunch high preiest, shouldn't you go and eat?" Wolfram stood from his seat as if to force Murata out of courtesy to rise as well. Murata did stand, not without his smile of course, and handed Wolfram the book. Wolfram took the book reluctantly and opened it to find two letters.

"I've translated two letters from _Double Heroides_ that I thought you would particularly enjoy. They are letters XX, Acontius to Cydippe and Cydippe's return letter, letter XXI."

"I can't even pronounce their names, why should I care?"

"Acontius fell in love with Cydippe at first sight. He knew that he had to marry her so he tricked her. He wrote a message on an apple that made a promise to the gods that whoever read that message would marry him. Acontius threw the apple at her feet and watched as she unknowingly picked it up and read the message out loud by the temple of the gods. At first she treated her betrothed with utter contempt and tried to marry others. However, she didn't know that the gods listened to her promise and made her sick before each of her wedding days, thus she couldn't marry anyone else. Eventually some oracle told her this and so she married Acontius."

"What a terrible woman! To try and avoid the marriage!"

"No worries though. In Acontius' letter to her, he wrote a reminder to her they were to be married and that he loved her. In Cydippe's letter back, she confessed her love for him as well and accepted his proposal."

"For her own safety, no doubt!" Murata grinned wider and turned to leave the garden.

"Who knows? Can someone really fall in love with someone if they had to for marriage purposes? Oh, well! You ponder that while I get myself some lunch. You can join me if you want." Murata slowly walked out of the garden leaving a very confused Wolfram.

* * *

After getting a small sandwich from the kitchens with Murata, Wolfram walked around the outer halls of Blood Pledge Castle. The former soldier stopped for a minute to secretly watch the soldiers train. They were getting better, but Wolfram's team was the best out of all the Shin Makoku soldiers. There were times that Wolfram wished he hadn't left the army.

"You know you didn't have to leave right?" said a certain red/orange-haired spy. Josak walked up to his prince and stood next to him to watch the soldiers. The two didn't face each other and there was no real need to.

"You sound exactly like Weller," replied Wolfram. "Did you get that idea from him?"

"No. That's the general consensus of you leaving. It was sudden and surprising especially coming from you."

"It was necessary. Yuri constantly worried about by well-being and that distracted him from his duties."

"If I was married I would worry about my spouse."

"…This is truly none of your business, Josak." Josak cautiously took a step away from Wolfram after that comment. "In anyway case, is there something you wanted?"

"No. Not really. Just thought I'd say hello."

"Hello, then." Josak laughed uncontrollable at this simple comment.

"Straight to the point as usual I see," he continued when he composed himself. "I guess that's what Yuri loves about you. You don't bother sugar coating anything. Just lay it out as it is."

"Please refrain from talking about my husband in such a familiar manner."

"…Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you welcome back should you chose to come back. Everyone misses your noticeably rough training."

Wolfram watched Josak join the others and felt a piece of his soul went with him to join the soldiers.

* * *

Wolfram came back to his office to get a cloak when he spotted Gisela's father Gunter sitting in his chair. For the past five years Gunter had been a little more than jealous of Wolfram for his marriage to the king as well as his growing relationship with Gisela. Wolfram sighed and closed the door.

"I thought I had locked the door," stated Wolfram.

"You did." Gunter left it simply at that. Wolfram often questioned which part of Gunter's personality was real. That half that he showed Yuri and Gisela, or the one out on the battlefield.

As much as Wolfram hated asking a question more than once in one day, he felt obligated to ask, "Is there something you need?"

"Gisela told me something was bothering you." Before Wolfram could reply, Gunter stood from his chair and stepped in front of the prince. Gunter quickly invaded Wolfram's personal space and checked to see if anything was wrong with him.

"You feel colder than usual, have you been outside for too long?" Gunter was reaching for Wolfram's forehead again, but Wolfram slapped the hand away.

"No I haven't. In any case I feel fine. Please leave my office Sir von Kleist," Wolfram stepped out of the doorway and opened the door for him. The advisor, however, didn't move.

"Know this, your grace. You and I are not unalike. We both have daughters we care very much for and we both love his majesty, King Yuri. Even though you are his husband (sigh–Gunter) I will not hesitate to confront you. If you become sick, Yuri will become upset and I _never_ want to see Yuri upset. So _please_, for your husband's sake take care of yourself. Or _I_ will."

With that Gunter von Kleist left Wolfram's office.


	5. Chapter V Hoping for the Best

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, and self-destruction**

**Summary: Love has finally taken its toll on Wolfram. Five years after his wedding and Yuri still doesn't love him. However will Yuri start to care when his husband starts acting a bit…strange.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…want to though…really badly.**

**A/N: Sorry this story is taking so long to build up, but now I hope this will increase the tension. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. And to ****maldita08 yes, I am posting all three chapters, and don't worry, I'll find a way for you to tell them apart. This is a rather short chapter seeing that I only wrote it in one day. I was on a roll this morning…whoot!**

"_You love me because you see through me. I love you because you see through me and still love me_." Emma

**Chapter V: Hoping for the best**

"Your grace? His majesty has returned from his trip," said one maid when she entered Wolfram's office. Not wanting to show his happiness, he asked her to go away. Inwardly he felt as if the sun burst inside of him and everything wrong that happened during Yuri's absence will be all right. He wanted to run to his husband and welcome him back home…properly.

However, he was a prince and he had to act dignified. So he opted to straighten out his uniform and walk gracefully to the entrance hall to welcome his husband. He had heard nothing but good news about his travels to the foreign lands in terms of alliance and Wolfram wanted to congratulate him on that.

When Wolfram arrived at the entrance hall, he saw his daughter running towards his husband and embracing him tightly. He watched from behind a column as the others welcomed their king back home. The young prince felt a slight twinge of jealousy when he saw the others show their affection for Yuri so publicly. Eventually Yuri spotted him and a smile stretched across the king's face. Wolfram stepped away from the pillar and slowly moved towards his husband as Yuri power-walked towards Wolfram. For the first time in Wolfram's life, the king reached to embrace the prince and held him tight against himself. There were "ohs" and "aws" around the room, but Wolfram was just merely shocked at how the king ignored them, but hugged Yuri back in any case.

"Are you sure you are my husband, sir?" he asked both jokingly and seriously into Yuri's ear. Yuri kissed his check and whispered in Wolfram's ear as well.

"I just missed you so much while I was away this time. There was something different about that place and I felt like…I don't know. But…being there made me realize that I wanted to hold you again."

If this was a dream, Wolfram never wanted to wake from it.

* * *

Although the scene that Yuri caused in the entrance hall was warm and inviting, their night in their sleeping chambers was not.

Wolfram paced across the room looking for his nightgown while Yuri changed and watched his husband closely from the corner of his eye. The two finally lied down in their side of the bed and each blew out their candles. As Wolfram was about to fall asleep, Yuri called out to him.

"Wolfram?"

"Yes, Yuri," replied a very sleepy blonde. The full-blooded demon felt his spouse move to face him, so he turned to face his husband as well. He opened his eyes to see Yuri open his arms. Wolfram snuggled into his husband's chest and placed his ear next to Yuri's heart. The heart beat was soothing, and although he felt chilled and felt like he was about to be sick, Yuri's mere presence whisked that away. Yuri kissed Wolfram's sunshine hair and started to run his fingers through it.

"I received a letter while I was away," the king whispered.

"Mine?"

"Of course I received yours…and Greta's…and Gisela's…" Upon hearing that name Wolfram immediately sat up.

"Gisela! What did she write? What was in that letter, Yuri?" Yuri frowned and struggled to hold his husband from escaping to murder the medic in the middle of the night. He kissed his husband's shoulders and neck in an effort to calm him down, which inevitably worked.

"Please sit," pleaded Yuri. "Please don't stress yourself with it. I asked a long time ago that people tell me about you while I was away and she was merely following orders."

"More like telling everyone my secrets!" With that Wolfram started to cough again. Yuri ran from the bed in order to fetch a glass of water for him. However, Wolfram couldn't accept it seeing that he was bent over trying to catch his breath. Instead Yuri placed the glass on the vanity and held his husband again. He rubbed soothing circles on his husband's back and whispered reassurances in his ear.

"I came back because I was worried about you. You mean a lot to me, Wolfram."

When Wolfram stopped coughing, he looked up into his husband's eyes and saw the pain and concern in them. The demon prince looked away, as if he felt unworthy to look into the king's black eyes.

"That was not part of the agreement we had."

"Wolfram, forget the agreement! I am seriously worried about you. The things that Gisela described in the letter we not good! You're ill, Wolfram!"

"…I know that…but what can I do?" Wolfram was on the verge of crying. Every wall that he ever built in self-defense was crashing around him. Yuri saw his husband start to tremble and embraced him tighter.

"Just take care of yourself. I'll handle everything else. I'll make sure you get better."

* * *

The next morning Wolfram awoke to a full course breakfast laid in front of their bed. He saw Greta sitting by his vanity eating some of the fruit that was on the breakfast table and smiled at his daughter. He gestured for her to join him on the bed, and although he was worried about the crumbs, he figured that the maids would clean it later. As Greta plumped herself onto the bed, Wolfram grabbed her sides and started tickling her.

"Now, my little imp, what are you doing eating breakfast in my room so early in the morning?" Greta kept laughing and couldn't answer so Wolfram stopped and helped her sit up again.

"Yuri-papa came into the kitchens when I was there and asked me to join you for breakfast since he was called away but Gunter."

"That's Mr. von Kleist to you, Greta. He is still your elder and no matter how overly energetic he is, you must treat him with respect." Greta blew a raspberry at her second father and saw him smile at that.

"Oh! Blowing raspberries at your father, huh? You know what happens to princesses who don't show respect to their elders?" He lunged forward and continued to tickle his daughter. When that little tickling session was over, Greta hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"Greta has heard that you were not feeling well. I am happy to see Wolfram-papa smile again." Wolfram pulled his daughter away from him and took a good look at her.

"Everything that you do makes me feel like nothing is wrong. I thank you my daughter." Greta smiled and moved to get a plate for Wolfram.

"What do want to eat? I personally like the fruits since they are fresh, especially the strawberries, but you can eat what you like…"

Wolfram grinned and chuckled at his daughter's rambling. Maybe today will be better for him.

* * *

"Nothing…are you sure?" said Yuri. Wolfram was walking past Gisela's office to confront her about sending a letter to her husband when he heard the two of them talking. He stood by the door and listened to the two talk.

Gisela sighed and replied, "Yes, Yuri. I'm very sure. I am so sorry. I've really…I spend nights…I-I"

"It's okay. I understand. I'm grateful for whatever you have done for him. I'll look in the old records." Wolfram leaned closer to the door and heard Gisela start to sob.

"I just can't tell what's wrong! I really want to help! He's my friend…" Yuri's footsteps seemed to go farther away from the door, probably towards Gisela to comfort her.

"I know. I'll try my best too. Next time I go to my world I'll see if I can't pick up some medical books or some medicines to bring back."

"When…are you going back?" Gisela sniffled.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Wolfram here alone…" He heard Gisela composing herself by trying to stop crying.

"We'll watch after him. Don't worry…you going back is better. Maybe we can find out what's wrong with him in your world. Or…" Wolfram heard a chair being moved, so he guessed that Gisela was sitting and stood up. "Maybe you can _take_ him to your world. Let him see a doctor!"

"And what? Forge a fake identity for him. Not to mention the anatomy of a human should be different from that of a demon. No, I think it's better if Wolfram stays here. Besides, who knows what the traveling will do to him."

"I'm sorry to suggest that…"

"No, it's okay. I understand. In fact, is there any place that you think Wolfram would be willing to go to? Somewhere far from the stress of this castle and far from the city?"

"Elizabeth's palace maybe?" Wolfram heard heavy footsteps, which could only indicate Yuri, was pacing.

"No…we'll have to explain to her what happened and Wolfram doesn't want anymore people to know." Suddenly a door opened from inside the room and Wolfram was sure someone came in.

"He can stay at the von Kleist house. There is no one there but some caretakers. I used to use it as a vacation home to bring Gisela to," said a voice that Wolfram was sure was Gunter.

"Are you sure about this Gunter?" asked the king to his advisor.

"Of course. It's far away from anything industrial, human, or any moving body of water. There is a small lake there and the mountain air should be good for the prince consort."

"Thank you so much Gunter. I don't know how to thank you."

"How about a hug your majesty?" Wolfram could swear he heard a heart at the end of the sentence and heard his husband being thoroughly…what would Yuri say…glomped? However, he didn't hear his husband protest.

"As my thanks sure!" Almost immediately afterwards, he heard a thud that could only mean Yuri pushed Gunter away out of pure instinct. "Sorry about that. Um…I'll go out the way Gunter came through just in case Wolfram walks by here. Thank you again Gunter…and you too Gisela."

"Have a good day your majesty," replied Gisela.

"Oh your majesty! Let me follow you! We have much to talk about!" Wolfram heard the two sets of footsteps leave the room and a door shut behind them.

After some time Wolfram knocked on the door to Gisela's office and asked to enter. When he was invited in he saw her looking at him cautiously. Wolfram smiled and started to tear again. Probably some side effect to his sickness. He ran towards the medic and embraced her.

"He cares about me!" the price cried out, void of all dignity. "He really cares for me!"

"Of course he cares about you. We all do!" replied Gisela. She started laughing and crying as well seeing that the prince was happy.

The two must of looked completely ridiculous standing there laughing a crying, but they were too happy to care. They felt loved and that was all they needed.

* * *

Later that night Wolfram started coughing badly and sweat ran down his face. His entire body felt cold as ice and nothing he could do kept him warm. Everything was dark around him and he seemed utterly alone.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped a blanket around him and strong arms lifting him up. He was carried through the castle to what he guessed was the stables do to hearing the horses neighing, however he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes.

"I think we have to take him to Gunter's house now," he heard the voice of the person carrying him say. He was sure it was one of his brothers, but which he couldn't tell.

"I think so too," he heard his husband say. "Get Gisela. She'll go with him and have their things sent in the morning. I want at least five guards to go with them as well should anything go wrong, preferably ones with some training in healing. He's too sick for horseback so arrange the carriage."

"Already done, Yuri." Wolfram was sure that was Josak from the deepness and everlasting cheeriness in his voice.

"Good." Wolfram started coughing again and felt Yuri's hand brush the hair from his forehead. A kiss was placed there as Wolfram heard carriage wheels coming towards them.

"I got here as fast as I could your majesty," he heard the panting voice of Gisela.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to ask this of you but–"

"Of course I'll go with him. I've brought some of my medicines all ready."

"Good, good. Thank you. Please put him in the carriage. And thank you again everyone. I'm sorry to disturb you in the midst of the night like this."

Josak chuckled at the king's humility. "No problem your highness. I'll go with them to watch you husband."

"Thank you Josak." Wolfram felt himself being deposited on a seat and having his blanket wrapped around him. "I guess I'll explain this to Greta in the morning. Thank you Conrad for getting him. I thought in my panic I might accidentally drop him."

"No, your majesty. Thank you for caring for my brother."

"Have a safe trip Gisela." Wolfram felt a breath by his face and kiss to his cheek. "Feel better, Wolfram. Please come home okay."

"We should get going your majesty," said Josak.

"Good luck and safe travels everyone," he heard his husband announce. That was the last time he would hear his husband in a while.


End file.
